


The Morning After

by Uver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, and cute, i suck at tagging im sorry, just go read it, morning after... y'know... them doing the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uver/pseuds/Uver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ennoshita and Tanaka share a few cute moments with each other after waking up the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

 

The sunlight shone through the curtain upon the black haired boy’s face. “Hmm?” His eyes flickered open slowly. Scanning the area he was facing, he let out a tired yawn before turning over to the slightly larger body that was facing away from him. A soft smile appeared on Ennoshita’s face.  He moved closer to the other boy, practically spooning him and then wrapped his arm around him. The tanned boy let out a light hum feeling such warmth on his back.  
  


“Oh, I didn’t mean to wake you...” He planted a kiss on Tanaka’s neck.  
  


“Mm, you didn’t. I was only half asleep anyway.” The tanned boy mumbled out in his groggy morning voice before giving out a heavy moan.  
  


“How are you feeling?”  
  


“Honestly? Better than expected.” He let out a calm chuckle. “But still kind of sore.”  
  


The older man lifted up the covers and spotted several bruises on the younger man’s body. “What do you mean ‘better than expected’? You have bruises all over you.” The dark haired boy traced all the greenish purple marks along Tanaka’s waist and hips; some even appeared on his butt cheeks.  
  


“And whose fault is that? Hm?” He turned to lay on his back so he could get into a more comfortable position and see his boyfriend. “Now put the covers back on me, I’m starting to feel cold.”  
  


Ennoshita did he was told. “Okay, it may have been my fault but who was the one that said ‘don’t worry, keep going’ and ‘I like it rough’? Hm?” He raised an eyebrow looking at his boyfriend.  
  


“Ahh, you got me there.” He snickered. “Your new nickname from me beast. That is only way I could sum all of this up.”  
  


The older boy pouted. “Beast? That makes me sounds dangerous...”  
  


“Well you are... In bed.”  
  


Both boys pause for a split second before bursting out in laughter.    
  


“Wow, I honestly don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”  
  


“I’d say compliment. Why the hell would it be an insult?”  
  


The dark haired boy followed the example of Tanaka and laid on his back. “Hm, good point.”

  
Silence covered the room once again. The boys were both just looking up at the ceiling calmly until Tanaka broke the silence.

  
“Hey, Chikara...”  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“Do you think we could... You know... Swap?”  
  


“Swap? What do you mean?”  
  


“As in... Who’s... On top.”  
  


“Hm, well, we could swap. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  
  


“Seriously?”  
  


“Well, you can’t really do it now, y’know. Since you’re sore ‘n’ all.”  
  


Tanaka scoffs. “And once again, whose fault is that?” He looks at Ennoshita.  
  


“Yeah, yeah, my fault.” He giggled before getting on top of the tanned boy looking down at him.  
  


“Yes, your fault.”  
  


They looked into each other’s eyes for a brief then leaned in for a kiss together. It was a slow-paced kiss; completely the opposite of the ones from last night. Both boys closed their eyes before slipping more and more into the kiss.  
  


The first one to back down was Tanaka. Not because he was out of breath or because he couldn’t take the slow-pace anymore, the reason was that he fell asleep. Ennoshita looked down at his boyfriend with a confused looked.  
  


“How the hell?” He absolutely forgot who Tanaka is and how he is a man of many talents. The dark haired man rolled his eyes before getting off of his boyfriend and laid next to him. Ennoshita wrapped an arm around the now sleeping boy and rested his head on the other’s chest. Ryun, you still haven’t ceased to amaze me. And with that, he fell back asleep with his boyfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short, ugh. And I'm sorry if any of the guys became OOC. D:
> 
> But thank for reading~!
> 
> Speak to me on tumblr about my fanfic or something lmao.  
> hinata-can-shouyou-the-world.tumblr.com


End file.
